Morrigan Aensland
Morrigan Aensland is an anti-heroine and the main protagonist of the Darkstalkers series. She may be a demon but she is not evil. Demitri Maximoff, originally was going to be the protagonist of the series, but, due to her popularity, Morrigan took his place. She is a succubus a human demon with the power to steal the souls of those she seduces. She uses these powers to seduce men who are good, for the souls she steals alledgedly spend eternity in the most powerful pleasure imaginable. Morrigan is the youngest and adopted daughter of Belial Aensland, the ruler of the Makai Realm. When she was born, Morrigan was extremely powerful ,so much so that Belial sealed away part of her power, one-third in himself to be returned upon his death, and one-third in a pocket dimension, which eventually became a being of its own, a succubus named Lilith. Unaware of Belial's action, Morrigan grew up and found her life in the Aensland castle dull, so she frequently visited the human world to look for entertainment. Although she is a succubus, she is not really evil and has preformed some heroic acts, such as teamed up with both Marvel and Capcom heroes to defeat Onslaught, Abyss and Galactus, though she escaped soon after. Also she saved the world from Jedah. Background Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Belial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Belial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Belial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Belial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Personality Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. Project X Zone Morrigan makes an appearance in Project X Zone. She is a playable character who is partnered up with Chun-Li. Crosspedia Entry The current head of the House of Aensland, one of the three noble houses of the Makai, Morrigan is also a succubus, an alluring demon who controls dreams in search of excitement and stimulation. With the death of the Demon King Belial, the former head of the house and her guardian, she had no choice but to take up the position of the new head of the house. She becomes bored by a life in which others wait on her hand and foot, and soon reverts to a freer and more wanton way of living. It is around that time that, along with the revival of Jedah, strange things start to occur in the Makai. Seeing this as a chance for more stimulation, she flies into battle in order to try and find fulfillment for her heart. Her clothing and wings are actually made up of bats, and they can transform themselves into drills, blades and other weapons at her command. Gallery 73e6d9f9119922df5e3924048386adfe.jpg|Project X Zone Appearance Morrigan.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance Misc Anime (174).jpg|Namco X Capcom Appearance Img chara morrigan.png Colorsfed871b38fcd30.jpg Misc Anime (177).jpg Morrigan756.jpg Morrigan 1.jpg Morrigana.png Yaw (1).gif Yaw (1).jpg Yaw (2).jpg MorriganAensland-XEdge1.jpg Screenshot_20171203-004605.png 9cc.png CIFaFhfUwAAdIUB.png $RM4BLUC.jpg Videos クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part I Costume & Gallery" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part II Attacks (P01 03)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part II Attacks (P02 03)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part II Attacks (P03 03)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part III Branch Combos (P01 05)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part III Branch Combos (P02 05)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part III Branch Combos (P03 05)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part III Branch Combos (P04 05)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part III Branch Combos (P05 05)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part IV EX Skills (P01 02)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part IV EX Skills (P02 02)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part V EX Combos (P01 02)" クロスエッジ Cross Edge - Full Exhibition "Part V EX Combos (P02 02)" Cross Edge US trailer for PS3 External links * http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Morrigan_Aensland Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Demons Category:Anti Hero Category:Female Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Monarchs Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:In Love Category:Immortals Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humanoid Category:Classic Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Animals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Mischievous Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Horror Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Elderly Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mascots Category:Martial Artists Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Arrogant Category:Wise Category:Shmup Heroes